Naruto Truth or Dare: No More Secrets
by koolaidntoast47
Summary: Two parties, both alike in desperation, one the Yamanaka's and the other the Haruno's. From ancient grudge to new mutiny, the two foes merge their parties to see new desires unfold, emotions unravel, and insanityprevail nejiten naruhina shikaino sasusaku
1. A tale of two parties

Hi, we are two really bored girls sitting in my room in the basement and thought this might be fun. So here is our attempt at fanfiction.

I'm Katie and the other bored person is Arielle.

Arielle: Hi

Anyways, hope you like the first chapter, it gets a hell of a lot better as you get further into the story and I guarantee you're gonna laugh at some point. Plz review and give us some suggestions on dares or truths. We already got some done on this story….but we're having a _small_ writer's block. So plz review, anonymous or not, it's all greatly appreciated. And it makes us feel special. Well I'm gonna shut up now… Enjoy!

It was a seemingly nice day in the village of Konoha. The birds were chirping annoyingly, the villagers were shopping at supermarkets like they were in Chinatown, and a big pack of wild dogs were running after Naruto, cause he smelled like bacon flavored ramen. It all seemed like a casual day, but it was gonna get all too intense in a number of hours…or maybe minutes. MOVING ON.

Ino was walking down the roads of Konoha delivering an invite to her favorite shinobi, Sasuke, completely ignoring the horrific screams from Naruto. She was planning on a party tonight, and of course she wanted Sasuke to be there. As she was coming up to the house of the all too famous Uchiha himself, she saw a certain pink-haired kunoichi, going to what seemed like the same destination. Ino got a menacing look on her face as she approached her ultimate rival.

"And just what do you think you're doing here billboard-brow?" Ino asked in a hoggish manner.

Sakura looked at Ino with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face, because she didn't even notice her at all. She was too busy dazing about how her and Sasuke's children were going to look like when they were older and married. Ahh, wonder what Sasuke's kids would look like with black eyes, and pink hair? (Don't try to imagine it. I did, and I almost had a stroke…)

"Not that it's any of your business Ino-pig, but I was just on my way to see my glorious, wonderful and totally hot lover, Sasuke." All this time inner Sakura was throwing a fit and just about ready to rip ino's head off CHA! (Don't you guys hate it when she says "CHA"??)

Ino's eyes bugged out of her head and she sweat dropped 'And I thought I was a stalker…,'she thought to herself. Then it hit her that Sakura had referred to Sasuke as her "lover", and her eyes bugged out even more "What in the hell do you mean LOVER!?! Sasuke was totally all over me at the meeting the other day" Ino said, glaring at Sakura with a pleased look on her face.

"What are you, delusional?!? He was trying to get away from you, not get on you! You were the one trying to get yourself on him! If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to invite Sasuke to my party tonight!! Sakura said, with steam coming out of her ears like an over-heated train.

"I was not—"Ino's ears twitched at Sakura's last statement. "You're having a party tonight?? And you were planning on inviting Sasuke?"

Just then Naruto ran past now with only one pant leg and half a shoe screaming at the top of his lungs "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

Ino watched and sweat dropped, then turned back to Sakura and stated plainly "Well, I'm having a party, too" Ino raised her head, "And I'm gonna get Sasuke to come to my party instead of yours. But I doubt he would refuse me anyway." Ino smirked while her head inflated to the size of a watermelon…not really.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, INO!? Sakura screamed with an anime vein popping from her forehead.

YOU HEARD ME FOREHEAD-GIRL! SASUKE IS COMING TO MY PARTY!" Ino screamed back just as loud as she got closer to Sakura, with those scary eyes all anime girls seem to get when they're pissed off.

Now, their faces were about 2 inches apart. "O YEA!?" yelled Sakura.

"YEA" Ino yelled back.

A spark of electricity was shooting from their eyes. They both turned to face Sasuke's house, cheeks touching and made a mad dash for the handsome Uchiha's door with a trail of dust following close behind them.

Naruto was perched in a near-by tree watching the two girls fight; meanwhile, one of his shadow clones was being torn to shreds by a hungry mutt. He narrowed his eyes and watched the two girls intently as they closed in on the Uchiha's doorway. He looked on, puzzled as to what they could possibly be thinking in those messed up heads of theirs.

We'll get back to Naruto later. Let's see how Ino and Sakura are doing in their race, shall we?

They were still connected at the cheek, racing to the Uchiha's door and staring at each other menacingly from the corners of their eyes... They were kind of making a zigzag pattern because they were "trying" to veer each other off the road without any success. All they did was stare. Not really paying any attention at how close they were, they kept running at the alarming speed until BAM! They went face first into Sasuke's door with great impact, but not breaking it, surprisingly. They just stood there for probably a split-second before sliding down and falling backwards with swirls in their eyes.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and saw the two pathetic stalkers lying knocked out on the dirt. He sighed and closed the door with a silent "losers" as the door swung shut.

Sakura woke up and pounded on the door ferociously and yelling "oooooh SASUKE!!! IT'S ME, YOUR BEAUTIFUL YOUNG AND INTELLIGENT LOVER HERE TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT!!!!"

Sasuke unlatched the 12 locks that he had on his door and cracked it open ever so slightly, that only one eye was revealed to the obsessive young pink-haired girl. His eye began to twitch as she attempted to push through the door.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked, pretending to care.

"Oh well…uhh, I just wanted to give you this, hun!" Sakura handed Sasuke the letter shyly as a blush crept across her face. Sasuke took the letter and glared at it, then attempted to close the door again, before he could shut it, Ino wedged her hand between the wall and the door and pathetically handed Sasuke the invite.

"Don't accept that Sasuke! Come to my party instead, its going to be 10 times better than fore-head girl's! Ino said as she shoved Sakura out of the way.

Sasuke's eyebrow slightly twitched. "Didn't my lawyer give you the papers?"

"Papers?" Ino said, putting a figure up to her mouth questioningly. "What papers?"

Sasuke's eye twitched more. "The papers stating that you can't come within 100 feet of me unless it has anything to do with a mission. Or in simpler terms, a restraining order."

Now Ino knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about. She got the restraining order about a week ago from Sasuke's lawyer stating all the guidelines she had to follow.

_Flashback._

Ino was in her family's flower shop, watching the store while her mother went to pickup some food for dinner that night. She sighed as she rested her head on her hands as she stared out into space starting another day-dream.

**_Daydream inside a flashback._**

"Ino, all I've ever wanted to do was be with you" Sasuke said as he held Ino in his arms. "From the day I first saw you with you're hair swaying in the wind. Your beautiful golden locks were all I could think about. You were all I dreamed about.

Ino turned to face Sasuke right in the eyes. "W-what??" She asked, totally taken back by what he was saying.

Sasuke slightly smiled a real sexy smile "I knew I acted like an ass at times…and I never acted like I had any interest, but that's the only way I could express myself. I didn't know what you or anybody else would think about me if it got out". (AU: he'd be labeled as a total pussy!! Thank God this is only a daydream)

She stared intently into his Onyx eyes, almost getting lost in them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sasuke, what are you trying to say??"

Moving slightly, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I'm saying that I lov---"Ms. Yamanaka??

Her daydream was rudely interrupted.

_**End daydream**_

Ino looked up surprised at a tall man wearing a pure white suit, with a matching pimp hat and a shiny-gold tie to finish the package. Her eyebrow twitched because it was odd to see someone like that to walk into a flower shop…or to see one at all.

"Y-yes? How can I help you??" Ino said shakily. This guy made her feel sort of uneasy.

"Well, you could start off by wiping away the drool you have on your face" He said with a smile as he handed her a golden tissue.

Ino's cheeks flushed red as she took the tissue and quickly wiped her saliva away. 'What kind of guy is this!? He looks like a damn pimp who treats girl's nicely when they're alone then when no-one's watching he kidnaps them and forces them to do unthinkable things!!' Now Ino was kinda freaking out. On the outside she was clutching this tissue, almost ready to rip it as she began to sink to the ground.

"Uhh, are you ok??" The man said, looking at Ino from over the counter.

"Ooh, I'm fine!!" Ino said, jolting up with a smile on her face" I-I-I was just checking on these flowers!! Cant have them ruined for when the customers come to pick them up!" She said, sweat dropping "But, what did you say you were here for?? I never told you my name" She stared at him questioningly

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hataku Norigashi, Uchiha Sasuke's Lawyer.

"Lawyer?" Ino questioned

He wanted me to give you this," he said as he handed Ino a yellow envelope. "I trust that you will read it thoroughly. Mr. Uchiha went through a great deal of trouble to have me deliver this as soon as possible to you. And he wishes that you read it immediately as well" He said while straitening his shiny tie.

Ino stared at the envelope with curiosity before she looked up and smiled at Mr.Norigashi. "Thank you for going through all the trouble to give this to me" Ill read it soon" Ino said.

He smiled. "Thank you" He said as he turned and headed for the door. "Have a nice day" He winked at Ino and exited the shop.

"Damn, I knew Sasuke was cool, but I never new he was cool enough to have a pimp for a lawyer!!" She said as her eyes went into star shapes. "I wonder what's inside this envelope..." She didn't waste anytime. She ripped it open and began to read the nicely printed document. And she sweat dropped as her jaw opened more and more as she read on. "WHAT?!" She couldn't believe what she was reading. "NO! This cant be right…it has to be some mistake!" Anime tears were now running down her face. "He should be giving these to fore-head girl!" She laid her head hopelessly on the counter. "How am I gonna get near Sasuke now??"

……..A long pause….

Ino looked over to see her cat's litter box. "Hmm…I could just 'accidentally' lose them somehow," Ino said, with an evil glint in her eye. She smirked at her own genius

_End Flashback._

"I don't remember getting any papers. Your lawyer must have given them to the wrong person," Ino smiled innocently, hoping Sasuke would buy her act.

His eye twitched more. 'Hataku told me he delivered the damn papers, so I know she got them. Do I have to go with him to make sure she actually reads them???? I'm not paying him that much so he can go and play pimp when ever he wants. Next time I gotta tell him to make sure she doesn't "misplace them". Damnit... ' The sound of Sakura's voice brought Sasuke out of his precious plotting.

"HAHA Ino-pig! Sasuke put a restraining order against you so you'd leave him alone! Now its proof that he loves me and not you!!"

"Liar! He should have had one put against you more than me!" Ino yelled, holding up a fist. She looked over at Sasuke. "Why don't you put one against this big fore-headed freak!? She's deserves it!"

Sasuke was getting rather annoyed. "I would of..." He looked down, eye still twitching vigorously, "But we have to be around each other because of the missions…"

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You don't mean that, Sasuke!!"

"That doesn't matter! Find someway around it! Have your pimp-lawyer look for a loop-hole!" Ino then gasped, because she let something slip that she didn't want to let out.

A light-bulb lit into Sasuke's mind. "A loop-hole?" he questioned. 'Mental note to self: Pay Hataku extra to look for a loop-hole to my problem(s)'

Sakura grumbled then smiled at Sasuke. "So, anyways Sasuke, my party is tonight around 7 so yea id rea…" just then Ino cut Sakura off and stepped in front of her.

"All restraining orders aside, Sasuke," she twitched. "MY party is tonight at 7 also, and of course you'll come to mine, right??" Ino smiled and gave Sasuke big puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, he was just about to give the two girls an answer when Naruto swooped down from the tree and stared at Sakura with narrowed eyes

"Sakura, you're having a party tonight? Who all is coming???"

Sakura sweat dropped and sadly let out a mumbled "Everyone…"

Naruto face lit up in a child-like excitement "Awesome!!! I'm so there! BELIEVE IT!"

Ino pointed and laughed at Sakura, then Naruto turned and looked at her. "Ino you're having a party, too, right?"

She turned to Naruto with a stone face "Yea, but no one said you were invi…"

Naruto cut her off. "HEY!!! I have an idea!!! Why don't we combine the parties into one?! Then we can all go to both of them!" He was jumping around in delight at his newly formulated idea.

Sakura and Ino shot Naruto a dirty look while Sasuke stood by with a blank look on his face.

Sakura had an annoyed expression on her face. "NARUTO THAT IS THE DUMBEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER--"

But before she could finish scolding Naruto, Sasuke interrupted her. "Sure, why not…," He said, sighing 'At least then they won't waste anymore of my time fighting with each other…'

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped and looked over at Sasuke "You really think that's a good idea?" they both questioned the Uchiha in unison.

"Whatever..." he shrugged, not really caring. He was planning on just not showing up. Surely he could make up some excuse later if they were stupid enough to come looking for him.

"GREAT," Naruto exclaimed, giving a thumb's up. I'll go tell everyone that we are meeting here at Sasuke's house!"

Before Sasuke could get a word in edgewise, Naruto had already taken off and the girls were pushing through the door. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded and twitching. He'll definitely need therapy after this little escapade.

While Naruto was off "gathering the troops" Sakura and Ino were on decorating duty. "Hey lets hang these here" said Sakura who was pushed down immediately after by Ino "no, no, no, you idiot they're going over here..."

Sakura stood up and blankly looked at Ino then realized, 'I'm not gonna let Ino-pig get in the way of my special night with MY Sasuke.' She sighed and took a deep breath to relieve her anger. While Ino was busy with the streamers, Sakura went over and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Umm Sasuke?" she muttered, he turned around with a grim expression on his face… horrified that she was still here.

"Yea?" he replied.

She looked at him with deep sympathetic eyes then yelled in his face, "Do you think we should play spin the bottle or truth or dare??." she batted her eyelashes a few times and Sasuke twitched and turned towards the wall and began to hit his head against the striped wall paper.

Sakura looked confused "…Sa….Sasuke?" ………. He beat his head continuously………..just then a ringing came from the door "thank god" he muttered under his breath. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Hinata and Ten Ten. Hinata bowed sheepishly and TenTen flashed a peace sign as they walked in. Ino greeted TenTen with a hug and nodded to Hinata.

"So…where is everyone" Hinata asked shyly. Sasuke lifted his head from the wall for a second and said "Naruto is getting them" then continued hitting his head.

"Oh" Hinata looked at the ground and pressed her two fingers together. Meanwhile TenTen was helping Sakura hang up the crepe paper.

The rest came stumbling in the door little by little until everyone was here…except three… "Oh man, this is such a drag" said Shikamaru as he sat in the corner waiting for the other three to arrive. 'Where could they be' thought Hinata as she looked down 'I hope Naruto's alright'. Just then Naruto burst through the door dragging Neji in by his hair kicking and screaming, which TenTen immediately went nuts over, since no one…and I repeat no one, should touch Neji's excellent hair. "This is so dishonorable!" shouted Neji still trying to get away from Naruto's grasp. "oh suck it up" Naruto said with a blank look.

"great" murmured Sasuke….."the gangs all here" he sighs then walks over to where the others are sitting and plops down.

"NOT SO FAST!" a yell from the street stirred the young shinobi. Lee kicked down the door and with a cloud of dust made his entrance. "let us use our power of youth to the fullest this night!" as the dust cleared all they saw was lee standing in the door way with his teeth gleaming in the setting sun and giving a thumbs up to his fellow genin. Sasuke sighed and Sakura began to twitch.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!..." Naruto yelled to his class mates……he paused…. And sat down, "So…waddya wanna do?"

"hey!" TenTen began "let's play truth or dare!!" "that's so stupid" replied Sasuke…totally destroying Ten Ten's confidence. "well, there's nothing better to do" said Sakura…"buuuut I guess we COULD play spin the bottle….or perhaps 7 minutes in heaven" Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and looked desperately in his eyes, Sasuke began to twitch and blurted out "fine…truth or dare it is…"

Naruto raised his hand and called out "ok, ok ill ask the question first!!" he scanned the room looking for a formidable victim. "errr….KIBA! Truth or dare?"

Kiba looked up and grinned then shrugged "dare, bring it on!" Naruto grinned "alright" he looked around "ah HA! Kiba I dare you to cop a feel with old lady Tsunade!"

To be continued….


	2. Flashbacks and boobs

"WHAT!?" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs, horrified by Naruto's suggestion. "are you insane??? I'll get demoted for sure!"

Naruto grinned form ear to ear. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!! The old hag will most likely enjoy it" He snickered. "Probably the most action she's gotten in ages!!"

Snickers were exchanged between the others and a couple protests as well. From Kiba of course, but Neji mentioned something about the whole fiasco being 'extremely dishonorable and unacceptable' But who cares what psycho Neji thinks?? His torture will come soon and he won't have a choice honor or no honor.

"Naruto! Don't say that about Hokage-sama! Show some respect!"

Naruto frowned at Sakura for taking the Hokage's side. As far as he was concerned, she deserves every bit of disrespect for all the she did to him.

Kiba had a frown on his face. He didn't want to feel up the most important person in the village! That would make him a laughing stock and a known pervert if it somehow got out. He could imagine it now, in the paper headlines would read 'Local genin, Kiba Inuzuka, tries to get frisky with the Hokage four times his age! What's next? Rock Lee finally admits his love for Maito Gai?'

Kiba shook his head vigorously, trying to get the nasty images out of his head." That's what you think; you're not the one that has to actually feel her up!"

Ino looked up at Kiba. "Stop being a coward!," she said snobbishly. "Its going to be easier than you think. She doesn't even look 50, Kiba!

Kiba scowled.

"For once, the annoying girl is actually right" Naruto said matter-of-factly while putting his hands behind his head and grinning. "Old lady Hokage looks like she's 20 thanks to that weird jutsu she has, so it shouldn't be that difficult!

Ino grabbed Naruto in a head lock and started to semi-suffocate the poor Hokage wannabe. "Are you saying that I'm never right, fox boy!?" She had him in an awesome death grip, he was actually starting to turn a little blue. "Huh… HUH!?

"Cant….breathe…," was the only thing he could manage to squeeze out.

"Stop Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

Ino smirked. "Why? Is he your boooyfriiiend??" She said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

Sakura's face went red and sour. "No you stupid pig! I don't want to have to explain to Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-sama about how _you_ almost killed Naruto by strangulation and I never did anything about it! I don't want to get into trouble over your dumbass when it was my duty to protect a team-mate!"

"STOP!" Kiba yelled, getting everyone's attention, even the almighty Sasuke's, who wasn't even paying attention to anything going on. According to him, he was too powerful to pay attention to someone so inferior. But lets just let him think that, eh folks? Moving on. Everyone stared at Kiba, dead silent. "I'm going to go through with the dare," he said, looking at the ground. "Cuz a man never backs down from a challenge!" He said with a smug grin on his face.

The whole room was still silent and starring right at Kiba. I guess the faux-heroic-manly-type just isn't what Kiba fits in.

Ino, unknowingly, released Naruto from her death grip and he stopped to catch his breath before he looked around dumbly and said, "Man? What man??" and started to search stupidly for the so-called "man".

Kiba anime fell…hard.

As the young shinobi stood outside the Hokage's office, they anxiously waited for Kiba to make his move. Naruto was standing with his hands on his hips smiling like a jackass. Lee was still in shock, and Neji was shaking his head side to side mumbling to himself about how dishonorable it was.

Kiba crept up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, standing tall with his chest puffed out and his eyes narrowed. The rest watched from a 'safe' distance and snickered as the doorknob began to turn. Kiba immediately started sweating bullets even though his facial expression hasn't moved from the self-confident look he had before. The door slowly opened to reveal the tall and curvy Hokage standing there smiling.

"Yes can I help you" she said politely. The others, standing their 100 yards away, tried to restrain Naruto from laughing too loud and giving away their position. Kiba's hands began to shake as he slowly raised it to his chest. His knees began to quake, but the 'manly' smirk never left his face. He took a heroic step towards the Hokage, and with one slight squeak it was all over… Kiba 'tripped' over his own feet and went tumbling into the Hokage's arms. His hand just happened to land in a…ahem….certain spot.

The spectators that were once his devoted team-mates had scurried off in a fit of excitement and terror. He looked up at the Hokage who had a blank expression that seemed to say "great…another stupid shinobi prank…" Kiba saw that she was neither disgusted nor pleased with his actions…so he decided to take it a step farther, but before he could get the second squeeze in, he heard a door slam and a blood red souvenir that resembled a hand print was left across his face. Kiba stood outside the door with a slight smile of satisfaction on his face and his eyes were swirling around from the Hokage's hard blow. He touched the red mark with his hand and his is smile grew wider by a little bit. He was actually glad he went through with this dare. Pervert. Meanwhile, Tsunade was in her room trying not to burst through the door and teach that little brat a lesson.

Kiba returned to Sasuke's house to find everyone waiting at the door, anxious for his return. "SO HOW'D IT GO??" Naruto blurted out. Kiba smirked and stood with his hands placed firmly on his hips, "What Naruto?? You mean you didn't have enough guts to stay and watch??" Kiba gave him a smug look of disappointment.

Naruto stuttered.. "well…uhh…" he rested his hand behind his head "you see…we just didn't wanna be in the way when she totally annihilated you" Naruto grinned and Kiba went over and punched him on his head "Well she didn't, did she?" Kiba exclaimed "In fact…" He put his hand to his chin and tilted his head up in a thoughtful manner Not to brag or anything….but I think she kinda liked it" He smirked and laughed with pride.

"Is that why she gave you that nice red tattoo on the side of your face" Sasuke replied arrogantly. Kiba sweat dropped and tried to cover the embarrassing mark with his own hand. "Oh that?" he stammered. "I just ran into the wall on my way out…nothing to be embarrassed about…Anyways; whose turn is it now???"

"It's yours, Kiba" Ten Ten said, sitting Indian-style on the floor next to a usual grumpy Neji.

"Oh, yea," Kiba said sitting down on the ground a few feet away from Shino. Kiba looked around the room at all the genin to see who would be good to embarrass. 'Hmm…Shikamaru? No…he's never any fun, torture or not. Hinata? No, can't do anything to embarrass her. Chouji? Hell no. He'd probably eat me.' He then stopped at Ino and smirked. "Perfect. Ino!"

Ino looked up "What???"

"Truth or dare?" Said Kiba

Ino crossed her arms and thought for a second. She contemplated which would probably be more harmful. This was Kiba after all, and he had a messed up mind. Ino took the safe way out, the little chicken.

"I choose truth" She said prepishly (yes, I know that's not a word) "I don't wanna end up in the hospital for any screwed up dare you come up with"

Kiba frowned and pouted. "You're no fun." He thought for a second. "Ok. Ino, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"That is such a stupid truth!" Naruto blurted out again.

"Shut up already, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Meanwhile Hinata was twiddling her fingers, very glad she wasn't in Ino's place because she saw Ino's nervousness... She was starting to sweat like a pig. No pun intended.

Kiba looked at Ino. "Well? Are you going to make us wait all night?"

Ino looked down, not really wanting to do this at all. She sighed, "Ok, ill tell you but it's a long story. It happened about 3 years ago at my ninth birthday party…"

Sakura paid close attention. She was at that birthday party, but a lot of things were fuzzy to her since not long after it, she and Ino became enemies

On with the flashback to Ino's story

_Flashback_

"Ino!" Ino's mom called.

"Yea??" A shorter version of the present Ino came in. She was wearing a light purplish dress and a tiny purple clip with a flower on it in her hair to hold back her bangs, and black dress shoes.

"Your friends will be here soon. Why don't you go wait by the door and greet them when they come.

"Ok!" Ino said with a smile, and then sped off with a cloud of dust when she 'thought' she heard the doorbell ring.

Soon enough there were a bunch of kids at the house and it was probably an hour into the party. Ino was having fun like any nine year old would. She was talking to sakura about something when she heard the doorbell ring again. She looked up at her mother.

"Mom, I thought everyone was here. Who could be at the door?" She said with a bit of curiosity written on her face.

Her mom smiled. "Why don't you go see who it is? It's a special guest who came here just for you."

Ino's face lit up automatically. "Really?!" Her mother nodded. Ino didn't even say a word. She ran right to the door and opened it up. But her smile soon disappeared with a look of surprise.

There in front of her, stood this enormous clown. I'm not kidding. To Ino, he looked like a giant, considering she was still pretty short. He had a bright orange afro that made Richard Simmons' look small, a brightly colored face, a hideous poofy-like costume with orange ruffles on the wrists, neck and ankles, and freakishly long shoes. O yea and we can't forget the red nose. In his hand was a poorly made balloon animal and a toy horn in the other. He smiled a scary wide smile at Ino.

"Hello little girl!! I'm looking for Ms. Ino Yamanaka! Are you her?" He said very happily with the same scary grin as he honked his horn.

Ino just stared up at him…not saying anything. Then she started screaming at the top of her lungs and started bawling. She ran inside yelling things like "He's gonna kill me!!!!" and "Save me! The monster wants to eat me!!" Who knew she would be afraid of clowns at the age of 9?? Her parents should have really checked before daring to do something like that.

_End Flashback_

Ino started to shiver after she got done telling the insanely long story.

Everyone stared a second, then started laughing. Well…mostly everyone.

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed. "You're afraid of clowns!!! That's hilarious!!"

Sakura scoffed "I remember that!!! I can't believe I'd forget something like that! It took you like, 2 hours to come out of your room and stop crying." See, after Ino got done running around, she ran up to her room and locked herself in, refusing to come out even though the clown left a half hour after that." Damn, Ino's a drama queen.

Even Neji and Sasuke couldn't help but snicker silently or smirk at Sakura's statement.

Ino scowled. "It's not my fault I'm afraid of clowns!! Can we just move on?!"

The laughter soon died down and everybody was ready to move on. Ino sat there arms crossed and not in a good mood. Whoever she was gonna chose was most likely screwed either way. She scanned the room looking for someone to take her wrath out on, then it hit her, why not force all the boys to do something. Ino got a malicious grin on her face and checked out each one of the boys. "OK!" she said strongly "I'm taking things in a new direction. I'm choosing to do a group dare" she took a glance around the room and saw Shikamaru and Sasuke giving her quite unwelcome looks. "What?" she asked,

Shikamaru stood up "That's stupid you can only pick one person to dare…group dares are so troublesome."

Sasuke interrupted "Yea that's totally ridiculous, why even have such a stupid idea" he sat there in all his quiet-bad-boy-ness looking totally care free, until that was disrupted by a loud screechy voice.

"Great idea Ino! Whoever participates in the group dare shall use there shining youthfulness to their full potential! Sharing youthfulness is much more enjoyable in a group than it is alone!" Lee yelled out, giving her big thumbs up with his teeth gleaming "Lets do it guys!"

"Good" Ino stated "I dare all you guys to get up and do a routine to the 'cheerleading song'"

Sakura gagged with her imagination running wild and seeing Chouji in a cheerleading outfit "Are you sure that's a good idea, Ino?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Sure, why not?" Ino sat proudly with her arms folded and her nose in the air.

"I totally refuse to do this" Sasuke said in his apathetic tone.

"Yea, that's just way too ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed. Shino just sat there and squinted…even though no one could tell because of his glasses…..but before that he stuck some kind of bag into his pocket. (AU: hmm wonder what that is?? Keep reading the story people and find out later!)

"Fine…" Ino said shyly as she turned her back to the group "I guess you guys are all just too…..CHICKEN!" she spun around lightning fast and smirked at the boys.

"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Naruto said defensively, he immediately stood up and struck a pose. "C'mon guys don't make me do this alone!"

Chouji stood up without saying a word still holding his beloved bag of chips…

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better…" Naruto squinted and sweat dropped a few times.

"Fine we might as well get this over with…" Neji stood up ashamed of what he was about to do. He stood there shaking his head and mumbling "This is so dishonorable….."

Lee jumped up and spread his feet then brought them together and did his best high kick, then he turned to the guys and in a high girlish voice said "C'MON LADIES LETS SEE THOSE KICKS!" ….Sasuke immediately stood up and punched Lee on the head.

Shikamaru and Shino then stood up and joined in the chorus line. Kiba stood up and completely objected.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I just finished my dare and now I gotta do another one?? And one so un-manly! No freakin way!" he sat down and crossed his arms pouting like a little 2 year old.

"Fine, quit complaining Kiba…you can just be in the background clapping or whatever" Ino stated in a smug manner.

"Well…I guess that's better then having to sing it…." Kiba stood up and took his place behind the other boys.

"Now I know you guys know these words, because Tsunade-sama made us all learn them for the village-wide stage play…so don't even try to make an excuse to get out of it" Ino smirked and chuckled at her ingenious plan. Sakura sat in the back...not knowing whether to be disgusted or excited. Hinata blushed a little and giggled under her breath. Ten Ten was too busy checking out Neji to even remember what the dare was.

"Ok Sasuke, I'll count it off and you can start the fire works" Ino scrunched up her face and grinned, "…3…….2……..1……hit it girls!"

Sasuke began in a mild tone and a totally death ridden look on his face "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot…"

Naruto used his sexy jutsu to sing his verse "I'm bitchin, great hair, the boys all love to stare!"

Next came Chouji who sang his with surprisingly good enthusiasm. "I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not!"

Then it was Shikamaru turn "I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate this school……ugh this is so troublesome…"

Lee jumped in front of them all kicking and yelling "Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!! I'm rockin', I smile, and many think I'm vile. I'm flying, I jump, you can look but don't you hump!"

Just then Kiba came around front and raised a fist and plainly stated "wooh!"

Neji came in with his part doing some pretty fancy foot work in front of the group "I'm major, I roar, Neji flipped his hair back I swear I'm not a whore!"

"We cheer and we lead, we act like we're on speed!" Sasuke sang out, now getting a little more into it and actually starting to twitch….which kinda looked like dance moves…

Just then Naruto got right in Ino's face and sang out as loud as he could "hate us cause we're beautiful, well WE DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!"

Then Naruto joined back in the line and they all started doing the can-can and singing the last verse "we're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!"

The guys all with blank stares once again took their seats. Meanwhile the girls were staring blankly at each and every one of them….then burst out laughing…yes, even Hinata. The boys sat curled up trying to conserve the last bit of dignity they had left. Shikamaru leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear "I just hope they didn't have a camera hidden somewhere…"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru then grabbed his knees and started rocking back and forth, making noises that kinda sounded like whimpering. Neji looked over at Naruto then rubbed his forehead "how dishonorable…how very…very dishonorable" Lee was still dancing around………yeah…..we'll leave it at that……

"Great job guys! I couldn't…I couldn't be more proud!" Ino attempted to talk between her laughs. "Ok, ok….so whose turn is it now??"

To be continued…


	3. TenTen's leap of faith

TenTen raised her hand excitedly "OOOH OOH! ME!!!!!!" Chouji stood up and pointed to TenTen dramatically

"Ok Ten Ten I dare you to…….to….." he put his finger to his chin in a thinking position then whipped his finger back in Ten Ten's face "To jump into the lake!!!!!"

"Sure no problem, it's only a little cold anyways" Ten Ten and the others stood up and began out the door of Sasuke's house when Chouji sweat-dropped and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WAIT A MINUTE I WASN'T FINISHED!!!!!!!!" They all turned around to see what the tub of lard was talking about (sorry Chouji fan-girls….well…if any exist…)

"Chouji what are you talking about now?" Ten Ten asked casually.

"You have to jump in the Chouji got a proud grin on his face and crossed his arms

"What?!!?! Are you insane?!?1 Where the hell did you come up with such an idea Chouji!?!?!"

Chouji smirked "Well, I was sitting at home with mother last night and she made my favorite barbeque-flavored chip casserole. And while we were sitting in front of the TV enjoying our meal we were watching The Parent Trap. I want the dare to be like that."

Ten Ten's jaw dropped and she had a grave look on her face "…….fine" she mumbled.

All the girls were shocked that she was going through with this without stabbing Chouji to death with her knives, but they also complimented her bravery.

Some of the boys couldn't wait for this, bunch a pervs. But one was indifferent about the situation (guess who lol) and one didn't like this at all (again guess who).

Lee was exceptionally happy for some reason. Ten Ten, we must hurry so you may blossom in your beautiful youth!!" he said as he rushed out the door. Everyone just stared.

It wasn't long before they got to the lake, or now known as Lake Biwako since we just now bothered to find a proper name. Ten Ten was still reluctant to do this. But what teen wouldn't be afraid to jump in a lake completely naked?

"Do I really have to do this?" Ten Ten asked nervously while she was clutching a towel she brought along.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "You can't back out now, Ten Ten! We're already here and you don't want to be known as a _coward_, now do you?" Naruto was really getting better at pushing people's buttons.

Ten Ten clutched her hands around the towel harder and more fiercely. She hated being called a coward and would never dare be named one no matter what! Sakura put a hand on Ten Ten's shoulder, trying to be sympathetic even though she thought her predicament was somewhat funny.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Sakura said reassuringly. Ten Ten smiled at this and thanked her.

Over yonder some of the guys were talking…

"I can't wait to see this," Kiba said with a smirk.

Shino just stood there doing nothing, okay he was doing something…he was talking to fireflies and smoking, but we'll get to that later.

"This is so troublesome to come all this way for practically nothing," Shikamaru managed to sigh out.

Kiba nearly choked.

"What do you mean for nothing!? Don't you even know what's going to happen!? He yelled annoyingly.

Shikamaru rubbed his hurting ear. "Unlike you, I'm not totally caught up in sexual desires yet, I still have a good portion of humanity left," he said rather bluntly. Poor, dumb Shikamaru, if he only knew that was gonna change in the near future. "Besides, girls are too troublesome"

Kiba's jaw dropped. Was he the only one looking forward to this? He looked over to Neji. "What about you? Do you wanna see Ten Ten go through with this?" He had a small thought that Neji might feel something for Ten Ten, but it was too hard to figure out if the Hyuuga really did.

Neji crossed his arms and his pale orbs stared straight into Kiba's. "This act Ten Ten is submitting to is dishonorable. She will disgrace her family and herself if she goes through with this ridiculous dare. Do you think I accept this?"

Kiba was kinda sick of Neji's "honor" obsession. How could he get that stick outta Neji's ass so he could loosen up? Sure, Naruto did a good job by beating his ass and stopped making him fate obsessed, but this wasn't the place to fight. Kiba thought for a second, and then the most perfect idea popped into his head. He smirked and walked away to get ready to put his plan into action.

"All right, we're going to get this over with because I'm not standing out here all night with you losers," Sasuke said bluntly. "Everybody come towards the dock"

Ten Ten started to blush furiously even though nothing had happened yet. She glanced over at Neji who was walking towards the lake with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

'I wonder what he thinks of this?' She wondered to herself then frowned. 'knowing him, he's probably not happy about any of this, especially since I'm his teammate, but I cant be called a coward…no matter what…But I don't want him to be mad at me.' She clutched the towel closer to her. She was starting to think twice, but hearing Naruto's voice calling her to come brought back uneasiness and a small amount of determination. She hesitantly walked over.

Naruto grinned again. "Okay Ten Ten, you know what you gotta do?" Ten Ten nodded. "Okay so let's get this dare under way!!"

Ten Ten looked at the ground. "Do I have to undress right here, in front of everyone?" she asked with a deep blush.

The girls saw her reluctance and came to the rescue.

Ino grabbed her hand and pointed to a pile of bushes. "You can change there," she said with a smile, "it'll probably be better. We can't make you go through all of that embarrassment"

"And you can even keep the towel around you when you come out." Sakura added in.

Ten Ten was about to smile when she heard Naruto suddenly interrupt.

"Hey! That's not how the dare was meant to work! She at least has to take the towel off at _some_ point!" he said with a childish frown.

Sakura was about to beat the shit out of Naruto, but he did have a point. In "The Parent Trap" she did have to walk down the dock fully naked.

"W-well what i-if sh-she does i-it f-or only h-half way?? Hinata offered in an almost inaudible whisper.

Ten Ten heard this and took the chance. "Yea that would work! I could wear the towel half way down the dock, and then take it off." Ill agree to that I guess.

Naruto was about to complain when he saw Ino and Sakura making harmful gestures towards him, he just smiled nervously and agreed.

Ten Ten looked back at Hinata and mouthed a "thank you", and Hinata returned the gesture.

Ten Ten slowly took the long fateful steps to the pile of brush, she gave a quick glance back at the group giving puppy dog eyes that seemed to say 'do I really have to do this?'

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed nodding his head, almost as if he could read her mind. She stepped behind the bushes and started what would become the most embarrassing moment of her life. Just then Kiba leaned over to Neji and whispered in his ear "Hey Neji, I dare you to use your Byakugan to watch Ten Ten undress" Kiba smirked at Neji and raised his eye brows up and down a few times.

Neji once again folded his arms and shook his head "No way, that's way to demeaning towards my clan."

"Aww c'mon" Kiba nudged Neji's shoulder with his elbow "Wouldn't it also be dishonorable to refuse a challenge??" Kiba knew just how to push Neji's buttons, but Neji was reluctant still. He whispered into to his ear again. "What are you a coward?" Neji tensed up to try and tame his urge to Jyuuken Kiba's ass to smithereens. He gave a growl "Hn" and with that Neji slyly crept up to the brush by where Ten Ten was undressing. Meanwhile, Kiba was telling everyone else what he had just dared Neji to do, except for Naruto…who would have surely blurted it out, ruining the whole thing. Kiba decided it was better to keep him in the dark about it. Sakura was blushing madly and Ino was grinning like a clown (ironic) trying to contain her laughter. Shino was too busy rescuing some random ants from the winged devils helper's to realize what was going on and Lee was babbling about youth or something…..

As Neji crept closer and uttered that small word under his breath…"Byakugan"…his heart began to flutter continuously and his stomach got twisted into a thousand knots. There he saw the blue glowing outline of Ten Ten, who was just now picking up the towel and began to wrap it around her. Neji surprisingly blushed slightly and for some reason couldn't turn away, but as he saw Ten Ten emerge from the brush he quickly but silently ran back towards the others, his Byakugan still in full use to show the others he did it. He came back to the others slightly red in the face and breathing heavily.

"So………..how was it?!?!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin on his face, hoping to get some juicy details.

"It's nothing to speak of" Neji pushed his hair back casually and walked past Kiba leaving him high and dry then went and stood next to Lee…..who was giggling……..then he decided to move next to Naruto who looked completely lost…yea….much better.

Ten Ten slowly peeked her head out from behind the bushes, blushing fire-engine red she took her first steps onto the dock, the others close behind her. Kiba was drooling like the dog he is, Naruto was laughing….proud of himself, Chouji was stuffing his face forgetting completely about the dare, Lee was still giggling and Shino was preoccupied with trying to find a way to destroy the fish that were jumping and eating the mosquitoes. Sasuke was looking at the moon wondering why he was surrounded by flipping idiots, and Shikamaru watched Ten Ten with a blank look on his face… Sakura held her fists against her mouth trying to hold in the slight giggle that wanted to come out. Ino stood with her hands on her hips…wondering why she couldn't have gotten this dare so she could show off to her beloved Sasuke. Hinata turned away, blushing at the thought of Naruto….as always.

Ten Ten moved her way down the seemingly endless dock, her grip growing ever tighter on the blue polyester blend towel…then she realized that she had reached the half way mark. She swallowed her pride and stood there for just a minute deciding if she really wanted to do this or not. Meanwhile, Neji was watching her intently, then he looked around to make sure no one was watching him and he used his Byakugan one last time to look at the amazing figure of his teammate.

Ten Ten loosened her grip on the towel and it fell to her feet. The group all gasped in unison and their jaws dropped, the girls were in shock and the boys…well…Neji and Kiba were just enjoying themselves. Kiba stood with his jaw hitting the floor panting, and Neji stood with his arms folded and a cold look on his face, even though his insides seemed to be lifting him off the ground as we speak.

Ten Ten stood at the end of the dock, she took a deep breath then dove into the freezing water of Lake Biwako. Just then Naruto ran over to where Ten Ten had just got finished changing and gathered up the pile of clothes. He snickered as he headed back towards Sasuke's home with Ten Ten's pile of dirty clothes.

Ten Ten burst forth from the icy water and pulled herself back up onto the end of the dock. She heard a shriek from Sakura just as she got herself fully onto the dock in a crouched position and put her arms around herself to try and warm her body up. That water was freaking cold!

"Naruto! Come back with her clothes!!!!!" She yelled as she chased after him. Shikamaru headed the way Sakura was, figuring he'd make a good escape and take a break from of these troublesome things.

Ten Ten suddenly went white. 'Clothes?! HE TOOK MY CLOTHES!!' Ten Ten wanted to die then. How in the hell was she gonna go back to Sasuke's house with no clothes on??? She started to blush. "Gotta think, gotta think of something," she whispered to herself. She then got an idea. The towel; it wouldn't be much, but it could at least keep her somewhat covered. She didn't like the idea of walking around in a bath towel, but she didn't bring any extra clothes and it was the best she could do. She slowly stood up and started to walk…or kinda baby-step towards the middle of the dock, making sure to keep herself as covered as humanly possible. Kiba was still there.

When she got to her destination, she was in shock. The towel she had left there only moments ago wasn't there any longer!

"Wh-where did it go??" she mumbled as she looked around frantically. "D-did they take it away when I jumped it? Why??" Ten Ten was close to losing it. This situation was getting worse by the second and she didn't like being exposed like this, and shivering to no end.

She was about to panic again when she saw an outline of a figure coming down the dock. It was kind of dark since it was getting rather late, but she frantically tried to cover herself up more which wasn't really helping much. She just stared into the distance waiting to see who was coming towards her, and to face her humiliation.

As the person got closer, she could finally distinguish who it was, and horror was then written all over her face. It was Neji, the cold-hearted, pale-eyed prodigy that rarely showed emotions was coming towards her. She began to back up slightly to try and put space between them, she stopped when she remembered that there was a dead end. She would have to face this regardless of what she did.

Neji stopped for a second to do something, and Ten Ten was curious, but still remained cautious. When she finally saw him in plain view he was maybe 6 ft from her, but what he was doing surprised her. He was looking down straight at the dock with his hair sweeping in front of his face to block any good view and dared not to move anything but his feet.

"Ten Ten, are you there?" he said rather calmly even though he had a hidden tint of pink on his cheeks. He hated this feeling that he was having, and the fact that he didn't know what the hell it was. Poor, dense Neji.

She stared for a second, but quickly came to her senses.

"Y-yes" she managed to croak out.

"Tell me to stop when I get close enough to you," he said quickly as he began to move closer to her, which made her uneasy, except for the fact that he kept his head bowed while he was walking.

"O-okay that's e-enough" She squeaked when he got about 2 ft from her. She was confused to what she was doing.

He then moved his hand and held out something to her. She was surprised at first, it was the towel that she used earlier!

"I didn't want you to disgrace yourself anymore than you already have. When that imbecile took your clothes, I went and got the towel so you wouldn't have to walk all that way, but I guess it was a little too late. I didn't want you to suffer any more of that h-humiliation," he said, still in the same position as he was before.

Ten Ten smiled. He had been concerned about her. Even though he only mentioned honor and that other stuff, he was still worried. That made her feel a warm sensation run throughout her body. 'He actually does care'…'Wait, did he just stutter???? I could of swore he did…but it could be the cold getting to me. Yea that, it's…the cold.

"Are you going to take it?" Neji asked with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

His words bringing her back to reality she quickly grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her body. "Thank you, that was very generous," she said with a warm smile. "You can look now if you want, I'm covered up"…'mostly.'

Neji looked up slowly, his hair falling out of his face and he stared at her with the same frown he always had. But when Ten Ten looked back at him, she seemed captivated, like she realized small things that she never noticed before, like how cute it was how Neji just looked with his hair somewhat in his face, or how mysterious and alluring he suddenly seemed staring at her. She shook her head and shook off the thoughts. She had never really thought of Neji in that way before, and didn't want to start now.

Neji also noticed that Ten Ten sort of had curves. Or how good she kind of looked in that towel, or when she was undressing…. Although he immediately dismissed the thoughts when he remembered the honor of his clan and his duties. He had never thought of those things before in _anyone_, and wasn't about to let himself be changed now of all times.

"You want to go back with the others?" Ten Ten offered with a warm smile as she looked at him.

"Hn" was all he said as he turned to walk back, Ten Ten following close behind him. He tried to, but he couldn't stop the slight fluttery feeling he was getting at the moment. Nor did he really realize that throughout the whole walk until they reached the others, he stayed right in front of Ten Ten with a good distance between them so no one would be able to see her if they walked straight towards them or try to touch her.

The others were a little ahead of the two, except for Sasuke who decided to walk 10 feet behind the whole group. How anti-social can ya' get? Anyways, Ten Ten continued walking with her head down, many, many thoughts racing through her head. She kept smiling and shaking her head side to side, who knows what she was thinking….Neji was similar, but instead of smiling, he had a blank look on his face.

Lee was dragging his hands on the ground, walking in an ape-like manner. "I'm…..so……thirsty!" he demanded.

"Well, we're coming up on the market place" Shino said in a somewhat sly manner.

Chouji threw his hands over his head and rested them behind his neck with his elbows up in the air "Yeah, I could go for a snack" he said casually, the others sweat-dropped.

Sasuke just wanted to get home, so he headed back to his apartment to make sure Naruto and Shikamaru weren't doing anything weird to Ten Ten's clothes. Or to make sure that Sakura didn't get blood all over his house while trying to kill Naruto. Who knows what he actually went for. "I'm headin' back," he said with a sigh and walked away with his hands in his pockets then thought to himself 'damn, I wish I could have locked those jackasses out, but I kinda need them to stay sane….surely I can't lock myself in with Naruto Shikamaru and Sakura…' he sighed, extremely annoyed, and walked off.

As the others approached the market place Lee ran over to the juice bar and looked up and down and all around to try and find his favorite type of juice…..what a loser….anyways.

"Hey, what's Shino doing at the sake stand?" Lee looked over at Shino cautiously. The others looked as well, what they saw wasn't their normal Shino….He was holding open one side of his jacket and pointing to several things that were hidden by the outside of his coat. Shino turned around and the others all jumped and turned the other way casually whistling a tune. "Uhhh…Shino, w-what were you just d-d-doing over th-there…uhh…if I m-may a-ask, th-that is" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"Just getting a little….preservations…" This made the group quite weary of their newly re-generated friend.

"Oh….ok" Hinata smiled, slightly with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

It was pretty silent on their way back. Then again the only ones there were Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ten Ten, who was straggling a few feet behind the others…. But that still spells trouble…

Kiba inched closer to Ten Ten a little to talk to her. Neji was watching him like a hawk while he was attempting this, he didn't want Kiba next to Ten Ten, but he let him go because of that dare Kiba gave him. I guess Neji owed it to him??

Ten Ten on the other hand wasn't in a great mood, and didn't want to talk. She was plotting her revenge against Naruto, whether through a dare, or days of inhumane torture, she was going to get him back. Her eyes where staring at the ground just below her with an expression of pure evil written all over them.

Being the dumbass Kiba is, he failed to even feel the murderous intent coming from Ten Ten. It still wasn't a match to how Gaara was during the Chuunin Exams, but it's still pretty scary.

Kiba nudged Ten Ten in the arm. "Hey Ten Ten, how was the swim??" He said with a stupid grin. Kiba was only joking around with her. He was a pervert-in-training, but not a total jackass to his friends _all_ the time. This was one of the rare times he was nice, but Ten Ten didn't seem to get that….

"YOU PERV!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed as she did a powerful side-kick to Kiba's gut that would make both Gai and Lee burst into tears of joy. Kiba went flying through the air from the impact.

"Not agggggggaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!!" was all Kiba could say as he disappeared 'Team Rocket' style from the rest of the group.

Damn, Ten Ten went psycho-bitch all over his ass!!

There was an awkward silence as everyone just stared at Ten Ten in amazement, trying to process what the hell just happened.

"What…pant…the hell…pant...are you guys…pant…looking at??" She asked in a very pissed off tone, still clutching the towel around her. Yes, she was still naked…

Mostly everyone stayed quiet, afraid to trigger the beast known as Ten Ten, or still dumbstruck at the scene that occurred only moments ago.

Hinata actually took a step back out of nervousness; she had never seen Ten Ten act like this before. Ino on the other hand was very proud of Ten Ten.

Neji stood there, with the same placid look on his face. He knew Ten Ten could be dangerous, but I think even he was a _tiny_ bit impressed from that outburst, but of course he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Processing the same event that I can imagine Katie wanting to do to this damn bastard of a plastic school-project baby…but that's totally irrelevant to the story. Back on track we head!

Lee suddenly burst into tears of joy. Told you he would be proud.

"Ten Ten!! The little spring-time flower within you has finally bloomed into the full beauty of youth powerfully!!! I must tell Gai-Sensei of your accomplishment!!

There was somehow a beautiful sun scenery behind him even though it was supposed to be dark outside…and I swear to you there were bunches of furry animals. This would be the perfect place for the teletubbies to pop in…or even Michael Jackson…ok, now were heading OUT of Lee's world!! ABORT!

Ten Ten only growled at Lee's teary enthusiasm, she was in no mood for him at the moment.

Ino, amazingly, saved them.

"Don't you think we should head back?? The others are probably waiting for us" She said with a fake-cheesy smile. Everyone agreed and were then on their way. Ten Ten still in the back and Neji still walking straight ahead of her, but this time with Hinata walking beside him.

Neji-nii-san, i-is Ten Ten going t-to be-o-ok?

"Hn, don't worry about her" Neji said flatly, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Hinata felt a little better, but her worry for Naruto wouldn't die down for a while. After seeing what she did to Kiba, Hinata could only imagine what Ten Ten had planned for Naruto. She started to twiddle her fingers nervously and she worried about the well-being of her long-time crush. "Naruto" was all she said but low enough so no-one could hear.

After a while they finally got back to the house.

To be continued…


	4. Sweet Sweet revenge

AN: Hey guys, thank you all for the review, they were great! We hope you both like this chapter, and please dont forget to review! Whether u think it's good or bad, we still appreciate it, just please have constructive criticism if you didnt like it. Anyway, laters!

Back at the house Sasuke and Sakura had managed to tear TenTen's clothes away from Naruto's grip. Sakura flew back and fell on top of the 'ever so dreamy' Sasuke. Sakura blushed and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a cold look "Get off…" he said in a monotone voice. Sakura, depressed that they didn't have a deep intimate moment, crawled off of her so called 'lover' and fiddled with Ten Ten's clothes…then resumed screaming at Naruto.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO?!!?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT I MEAN HOW RIDICULOUS CAN YOU GET…" Sakura went on… and Naruto just sat there pretending to listen. Shikamaru was watching as Sakura reprimanded Naruto then, he sighed loudly and bowed his head effortlessly. Then they all snapped their heads towards the door as they heard the click of the screen door sliding open. Naruto held onto his own shirt tightly, slightly afraid of what harm may come to him.

TenTen burst open the door and stormed in; she snatched the clothes from Sakura and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Lee walked in snickering, still with a proud grin on his face of Ten Ten's newly found youthfulness. Ino walked in with her arms folded and a slight smirk on her face just picturing Naruto's limp body being struck with thousands of kunai. Kiba stumbled in holding stomach and breathing heavily with a few cuts and bruises. He was also sporting some twigs and leaves in his coat. Hinata and Neji walked in, Neji with a blank look on his face as if he was just ready to go home and Hinata with a worried expression, fearing for Naruto's well-being. Shino stood in the doorway making sure not to get in the way when Ten Ten goes off.

Just then the bathroom door swung open and there stood TenTen with a deadly grimace on her face. "Ooooh Naruutoooo" she called out playfully.

By now Naruto had taken cover behind Sasuke's couch, but no one knew that except him. TenTen pulled a scroll from her pouch and bit her thumb. The others were trying to call out to her, trying to remind her that they were indoors…and that there were other people here. But Ten Ten was entranced with blind fury and ignored all of their warnings.

She ran her bleeding finger down the center of the scroll then began to spin around. Everyone except Lee and Naruto raced out of the room and into the front yard. Naruto would have run but he was too busy being a coward and covering his head, taking shelter behind the couch. Lee just wanted to see exactly what she could do. He was there not only as a spectator but as a cheerleader as well. He didn't want to get hurt so he stood behind a chair behind Ten Ten. Ten Ten began to levitate, and then when she reached her peak, she spun faster and faster throwing kunai and other various weapons into the couch, windows, chairs, and any other piece of furniture in Sasuke's house. Sasuke could only stare and watch his beautiful home get destroyed by Ten Ten's blind rage, but trying to stop her now was useless…and almost impossible. The others watched in awe as several weapons flew out into the courtyard, just missing a few of them.

When the crashes ceased, Sasuke poked his head into the room to check out the damage.

His house was a shit hole now. The were various weapons embedded into his furniture and walls, along with some holes from the bigger weapons, broken windows, and a broken TV, and his favorite chair had a long samurai sword going through it. This was going to be a long night…

'Damnit, why didn't I expect something like this to happen?' he said, his eyebrow twitching and an anime vein starting to form. 'I gotta call Norigashi to see about house insurance…and filing some more restraining orders.' Sasuke's eyebrow continued to twitch.

TenTen was in the middle of Sasuke's living room panting. "Did I get him?" She wondered out load, exasperated.

"No," Sasuke said, coming into the room with his hands in his pockets along with an anime vein popping out of his head, and his eyebrow still slightly twitching. "But you did a good job destroying my house"

Ten Ten looked around and sweat dropped. She didn't realize how much damage she actually caused through her blind rage to kill Naruto.

"Uhh, sorry Sasuke," she said with a sheepish grin as she put her hand behind her head.

"I know this place we can call to clean---." She was going finish, but something caught her eye, a certain orange blob to be more specific.

Ten Ten craned her neck to the side and narrowed her eyes at none other than the ramen-obsessed Knuckle-headed ninja himself, Naruto. She wasn't very happy to see him either.

"_You_…" Was all she could say, a single word that made Naruto's whole body tighten.

He stood there, unable to move.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"

'Time to run for it!!'

Naruto went to make his great escape but as soon as he got up straight to make a run for it, he found himself being pinned up against a wall by a dozen or more shuriken.

"What the hell!?"

He heard a cracking sound and looked up.

"Now you can't run away this time," She said venomously as she cracked her knuckles again and progressed towards Naruto, who was desperately trying to get free.

About that time everybody rushed into the house. They were getting kind of worried because everything was dead silent, even though Sasuke had been in there for awhile. They didn't know what to think. Shit, for all they knew, Ten Ten could have somehow killed Sasuke along with Naruto. But we all know that's impossible.

But what they came to see wasn't what they expected…well, sort of. There was Sasuke, sitting on a couch with daggers, shuriken and other dangerous weapons sticking out from every inch, watching Ten Ten beat the living shit out of Naruto. He considered this entertainment. But who wouldn't???

"Ow, stop already!!"

Ten Ten kept hitting.

"C'mon Ten Ten, it was only a joke!"

Ten Ten punched him in the gut, hard.

"Guys, stop standing around and punch Ow!! Help me, Damnit!!" Ow! Ten Ten this isn't fair!"

She gave him a sharp kick to the abdomen.

The girls were proud of Ten Ten…well, Sakura and Ino. They thought Naruto was getting just what was coming to him, but Hinata, being the kind soul that she is, and the fact that Naruto is her long time crush, was about ready to have a breakdown inside her head.

Quick, imagine Hinata having an alter ego like Sakura. She's right beside Hinata, cursing, ripping things apart and wishing with all her heart that she could kick Ten Ten's sorry ass for harming her beloved fox-boy.

"G-guys! We c-cant l-let her do-do that to N-Naruto!!"

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Sakura scoffed, "He deserved this!!"

"B-but..." She had a pleading look in her eyes.

Shino and Kiba seeing her distress went over to try and get Ten Ten off Naruto. Shikamaru would have helped, but he labeled it "too troublesome" and Chouji was too busy munching on another bag of chips he pulled out of nowhere.

"Ten Ten! Enough already! Don't you think Naruto's had enough??" Kiba said as he grabbed a hold of her left arm and tried to pull her back.

Ten Ten's eyes burned with furry as she turned around and punched Kiba in the gut and sent him flying back a few feet.

Shino tried to grab both of her arms at once, but Ten Ten grabbed his wrist and threw him into the air. Lucky enough for him his bugs lessened some of the impact.

She proceed to go and beat up Naruto some more. She was about to swing another punch when—

"Stop!!"

Ten Ten stopped her punch and mid-air and turned around to see the owner of the voice

It was none other than Hinata. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but there was only a moist glint in her eyes.

"T-that's enough…..P-please Ten Ten. H-h-he's had e-enough" Was all she could stammer out as she held both of her hands close to her chest out of pure habit.

"Yea Bitch!! Get your hands of my Naruto!!!!!!" Inner Hinata said while activating her Byakugan.

"I agree"

Ten Ten stared at Neji.

"Don't you think it'd be pointless to send him to the hospital? He smirked. "That persistent fool would only come back for a rematch later on"

Ten Ten stared back at Naruto. He was chuckling. "Heh, you know me better than I thought. That didn't even hurt! Believe it!"

This got Ten Ten a little mad again, but she figured she'd get him back later on. He'd had enough for right now. Besides, seeing Hinata like that would only make her feel guiltier. "Fine," she sighed.

Hinata finally relaxed and gave a weak smile towards Ten Ten.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me, Hinata!" Naruto said with the best smile he could muster up due to his injuries ( i.e black eye swollen cheek.. )

Hinata turned redder than Gaara's hair. She tried to stammer out a 'thanks'.

'She must like him more than I thought. Maybe I can do something to help her…' Ten Ten thought as she watched poor Hinata struggle with her words.

"Uhh, guys, don't you think we should get back to the game?" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head due to Ten Ten's attack.

"Yea, we should!" Ino said.

They were all about to go and sit down when Naruto started whining again.

"Hey isn't anybody going to help me!?" Yes, he was, indeed still stuck to the wall.

Ten Ten smirked. "Why should we? After what you did you deserve—"

"I said I was sorry!!"

Ten Ten smirked. "Hold on, geez." She went up and pulled out all of the shuriken and let Naruto free.

"Finally, now lets get started" Everybody we're going to resume the game.

"Hey, Ten Ten."

Ten Ten turned to face Naruto.

"You aren't mad anymore, are you? He looked a little worried still. After seeing what Ten Ten was capable of, he couldn't help but be a tiny bit apprehensive.

"No" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"But my revenge still isn't complete yet," She said, smiling as she turned and went back to the game.

Naruto looked horrified.

"Okay, let's get the game started...umm…again!" Sakura shouted with enthusiasm.

"One problem, what about my house?" Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Everyone looked at Ten Ten.

"What?? I said I was sorry!!"

"But didn't you say you knew some place that could help? Sasuke said, eye beginning to twitch.

"Ten Ten put her finger up to her chin. " As a matter of fact, I do! Can I use your phone, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Ok, be back in a minute!"

She left the room, everything was silent…

After a minute she returned. "Ok they'll be here shortly."

Just then a big cloud of smoke puffed into the room.

Everyone looked on in confusion. .

The smoke cleared and what it revealed made everyone sweat drop…well,everyone except Ten Ten..

There, standing before them was a lady, about mid-twenties, with crazy pink hair, in a very skimpy maids outfit holding a rainbow-colored feather duster.

"Hello!!! Konoha's best cleaning and repair worker at your service!!" The girl smiled as she held up her feather duster dramatically.

Sasuke mentally sweat dropped. "_She's_ going to fix my house?"

"Yup! She's considered the best in all of Konoha"

The girl giggled. "Thanks for the compliment"

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed, "just fix my damn house already"

"Hmph, aren't we grumpy"

Sasuke stared.

"Fine" She put her hands in a weird formation and said "Repair crappy place no Jutsu!!"

In a big poof of smoke everything went new again. The windows were all fixed, the TV looked brand new, and best of all, there was no samurai sword in Sasuke's favorite chair!

"Thanks again Misaki!" Ten Ten said as she paid her the money. "You're a life-saver"

She smiled. "Any time Ten Ten. It's always a pleasure doing business with you" She joked and smiled. Ten Ten laughed and waved goodbye. And in another puff of smoke Misaki was gone, and the room was silent.

Everyone started at Ten Ten.

"What?" Ten Ten asked.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you?" Ino repeated.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked, staring at Ten Ten intently.

Ten Ten laughed nervously. "Well, let's just say she helps me out…a lot"

"Oook then. Let's just start the game pelase…"

Everyone agreed. The sooner they started, the sooner they could put all the weird shit behind them.

"So who's turn?" Kiba asked to no-one in particular.

Everyone returned to their seats prior to Ten Ten's dare, but as Ten Ten moved back towards her seat she spied a bottle of liquid rolling around on the floor by where she had thrown Shino.

"Sh…Shino?" She said cautiously. Ten Ten moved towards the bottle and realized it better probably not to say anything to Shino about it until she had it in her hands. She picked up the bottle and read the label out loud quietly to herself…… "….sa…sake?"

Ten Ten got a small grin on her face and smiled slyly over to Hinata, then thought to herself "how in the world did Shino manage to get a bottle of sake? I mean…I know he looks older than the rest of us, but not old enough to go to a liquor stand by himself! It must have rolled out of his jacket when I threw him against the wall…" Ten Ten looked over at Shino, he was crouched down in an odd position with only the top of his forehead showing and his face buried in his jacket.

To be continued…hope you guys liked it. Again please review! It only makes us want to write more. XD


	5. Hinata in the house gettin tipsy

TenTen squinted her eyes and looked over at him confused, was she really the only one noticing his odd behavior?!?! She watched him as a puff of smoke was emitted from the collar of his jacket. Shino slowly poked his head back out of his collar with a weird smirk on his face. The smoke billowed up to the ceiling then disappeared. TenTen shook her head side to side as if she was telling herself that it couldn't be true….no way. Anyways!

Everyone was back in their seats and Te Ten took hers next to Hinata, pathetically trying to hide the bottle of sake in her shirt…which really wasn't working at all.

"Haha, heeeey guys" She spoke as if she was hiding something, like she was just asking for someone to notice the sake bottle.

"Umm….yeah hey TenTen……..it's your turn…" Shikamaru said casually, trying to get TenTen back to reality.

"Oh…r…right" she stammered and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Hinata" She smirked and leaned right into Hinata's ear "truth or dare!?!?"

Hinata looked up with a shocked expression on her face and was blushing intensely. She thought to herself 'what…what if I have to do something with Naruto….TenTen knows how much I like him…' She looked down with worry written on her face. 'No….TenTen wouldn't do that to me…would she?' Hinata shook her head. 'But…if I don't say dare…Naruto might think I'm a coward…and…I'm not…I'm not a coward!...But this may also be my one legitimate chance to get close to him…'

Hinata looked up at Ten Ten and managed to squeak out the word "d…umm…da…….dare?" She spoke unsure of herself, wondering if she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Ten Ten got right in Hinata's face and gave her a thumbs up "ALL RIGHT HINATA! WAY TO GO!"

The rest of the group stared in awe at the once sheepish Hyuuga who has taken the ultimate risk, putting her actions into the hands of her peers. What could be more of a gamble?

Neji just couldn't stop thinking about how the honor of his clan would be even further diminished after Hinata went through with this unknown act but he trusted Ten Ten…at least a _little_ bit more than the others.

Ten Ten glanced around the room proudly and whipped out the bottle of Sake and lifted it high for all to see….kinda like the beginning of the Lion King. …and in a matter of 2.2 seconds…Neji's trust in her diminished entirely.

The group looked on with mixed expressions. Kiba's eyes grew wide as he started to picture the young genin girls drunk off their asses. Shikamaru just turned his head to the side and sighed heavily "Drinking's such a drag, especially after you wake up with a pounding headache…."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru confused, as always, "What? Why do you have a headache in the morning???" Naruto scratched his head "I don't get it, how do you get a headache from a drink?!?!"

The group sweat-dropped and just ignored the dense Shinobi's unethical questions.

Ten Ten gazed at the bottle then turned to Hinata "I dare you to drink this whole bottle of Sake!"

Kiba's jaw dropped, saddened that Hinata would be the only one to get completely drunk off her ass…….who knows what his twisted mind was thinking……..sick bastard…..

Hinata's eyes bugged out, reminding everyone of Lee's. "I'm….I'm sorry…umm…..what did you just say?"

"You heard me Hinata, listen…" Ten Ten got up next to her again "You gotta learn to loosen up chica, you helped me right? Well now it's my turn to help you!"

Hinata found this a weird form of help…seeing that the only thing Ten Ten would be doing would be ruining Hinata's reputation…I mean…who knows what may happen while she's in a drunken stupor! "I….I don't think I can drink the _whole_ bottle" Hinata said while pressing her fingers together timidly.

Ten Ten looked the bottle up and down "Yeah, I guess it is kinda big….well…just half then." Ten Ten smiled at Hinata and handed her the bottle, but not before Ten Ten took a swig of the forbidden drink.

Hinata held it in her hands then took a small sip of the sour liquor. Shino reached a hand out dramatically and pretended to grab his precious sake from the clutches of Hinata, but he didn't want to be too obvious that it was he who brought that drink into Sasuke's home, so he quietly rested his hand by his side and sat back…..and no one saw the lonely tear stream down his face………ok just screwing with ya…he didn't cry……..or did he?????? bum buM BUM!!! No he didn't….

Hinata took the bottle of Sake and leaned it up to her lips to take another small sip…but before she could take it away Ten Ten reached over and lifted the end of the bottle higher, making Hinata take a bigger gulp of sake.

"C'mon Hinata it's gonna take more then a few little sips to loosen up!" Ten Ten exclaimed.

Hinata held the bottle so it wouldn't fall and squinted from the amount of sake being forced down her throat.

"No, no." said Kiba as he crawled over in front of Hinata "You gotta do it like this!" He pointed out as he tipped the bottle even higher sending even more sake into Hinata's system.

She flinched and squirmed around trying not to drown from the never ending stream of sake pouring into her.

Finally it ended as they released the bottle; Hinata took several deep breaths but not before a red tint ran across her cheeks.

Kiba and Ten Ten sat back in there seats with a somewhat proud expression on their face. Ten Ten leaned over to Hinata "See isn't that better?" She stated.

Hinata glanced at Ten Ten then at everybody else. The room started to look uneven and she recently started to have trouble just holding herself up.

Then, the almighty party-pooper had to jump in…Neji stared at his so called 'superior' that had a dazed expression on her face and blood building in her cheeks. Neji bowed his head slowly "Hinata…how could you betray our clan like this…how could you show everyone how weak the Hyuuga's are? We shouldn't be affected by our peers or by a little drink…I certainly wouldn't have given in so easily…it is for reasons like this I wonder why I must call you my 'superior.'" Neji glared at Hinata with a look of disappointment on his face.

Hinata glared back at him, she looked as if she was going to tell him off, right then and there…but instead….Hinata snickered…her mouth tilted up just like the sake bottle, she…she was grinning…the snicker turned to a chuckle…then to a giggle…she held her hand to her mouth trying to conceal it, but it was no use. She had to put her hands down on the floor to hold herself up as her giggling turned into full blown laughter. Hinata sat there, attempting to hold herself up as tears ran down her face from laughing so hard.

Again, everyone stared. Yeah, they need to work on that staring problem. But can you blame them? Look at Hinata!! As I was saying: They all stared in bewilderment at Hinata's behavior. There was Hinata, the shyest, and probably the most soft-spoken girl in all of Konoha rolling on the ground in a fit of laugher!!

"H-H-Hinata?" Sakura stammered out. ""Is that _really _you??"

Hinata burst out laughing again. "You-You….You stuttered!! HAHA!!"

"Heeeeey! I knew you had it in you Hinata!"

Kiba said, hitting Hinata on the back playfully, causing her to fall to the ground from sheer clumsiness. "All you needed was a little help!! Hinata? Hinata where'd you go" He heard muffled laughing noises, then heard a couple, non-muffled, snickers join in. He looked around to see that everyone was snickering and giggling then looked down to see Hinata, with her hands over her mouth, trying to contain herself. She looked Kiba straight in the eye and stuck her tongue out at him innocently.

"You-you m-made me fall Kiba!! That was giggle funny!" She continued giggling hysterically.

Kiba looked down at Hinata, letting the scene before him process into his mind, he cracked a smile, then started to laugh.

He knew making Hinata fall like that wasn't all that funny, but he couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Hinata like this was priceless, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it!

The others joined in the laughter. Well, almost everyone. Sasuke had a smirk on his face because the Uchiha Sasuke should never let anyone know that he can, in fact, laugh, so he gave he trade-mark I'm-somewhat-amused sexy smirk. Shikamaru thought it'd be too troublesome to laugh but he, too, couldn't contain how funny it was. And he had a little help from Ino nudging him in the ribs to get him to join in. Naruto was chuckling and secretly glad that Hinata finally came out of her shell. He actually felt better with her like this, having fun and not being so reserved. It surprisingly kind of shocked him, but he decided to just go with the flow. Neji, on the other hand, wasn't laughing in the least. He didn't like Hinata acting like a foolish-drunkard in front of everyone. He considered this disgraceful. She had a duty to uphold herself being the heir of the Hyuuga clan! He had to do something about this, fast.

"Yosh! The flames of youth are burning passionately inside of Hinata, Neji! You should be proud of her stunning youthfulness! First TenTen, now her, what a grand night this is!" Lee said, posing dramatically with tears streaming down his face.

Neji had the powerful urge to Jyuuken Lee to a pulp, but he wouldn't let himself be pushed to that level. He was Hyuuga Neji, after all, one of the two stoic, cold prodigies of Konoha. However, he didn't want Hinata to continue this kind of behavior because, to him, it was demeaning to a person of her status.

Neji got up and walked towards Hinata, who was now sitting up, back facing him, and making goofy faces at different people in the room. "Hinata, I will not allow you to disgrace the Hyuuga name any longer! You have a status to uphold. As your guard, and cousin, I'm telling you to stop!" He went to grab Hinata's arms and pull her up, but that led to her losing her balance and falling to the ground again.

"Come on Neji! Leave her alone!" Kiba said.

Neji only gave Kiba the cold Hyuuga glare. Kiba backed down a little, not wanting to get another beating that night.

"He's right Neji. She's only having fun," TenTen piped up. Neji only glared at her, but Ten Ten was unfazed by it. "Look at how open she is," she said while pointing down to the laughing Hinata who was currently joking with Sakura. "Have you ever seen her like laugh like that?"

Neji couldn't help but look at Hinata. TenTen was right, he never really seen Hinata laugh like that before. He did see her laugh on rare times in his life, but never so freely. But he would never admit that being the stubborn as that he is. He merely stared back at TenTen.

"Come on Neji! Let her have some fun before she has to go back to being silent again!" Naruto said, looking towards Hinata.

Hinata heard this and stared at him, then blushed a deeper red than she already was. Even though she was pretty drunk, she still couldn't help but blush when Naruto looked at her, much less compliment or defend her.

The girls saw Hinata blush and smiled. Ino crawled over to Hinata and put her face and hand close to Hinata's ear.

"You know Hinata," Ino whispered into Hinata's ear, "I think you and Naruto would make a great couple"

Hinata blushed more. "M-me and N-Naruto?" She said in a barely audible whisper.

Sakura, however, heard what she said and laughed. Even when she was drunk, Hinata still stuttered when it came to saying Naruto's name.'

"Well?" Naruto said, looking at Neji.

Neji simply looked down at Hinata, who returned his look with hopeful, unsure eyes. "Hn, fine," was all Neji could say as he went back and sat down with his arms crossed.

Ten Ten smiled, very proud of Neji. She turned toward Hinata. "Hinata, it's your turn!" She said with a silly smile.

"Really? A-Awesome! I've been waiting all night!" She said, throwing her fist up dramatically. She struggled to get up, but she finally made it to her feet with a little help from Sakura. She wobbled on both legs and started to move clumsily around in a circle and kinda zigzagged around, to study everyone. In the process however, she unknowingly bumped into a coffee table and caused the lamp setting on it to start wobbling. Funny thing was, the lamp was wobbling the same way Hinata was. The lamp was getting ready to fall helplessly to the ground and shatter into pieces but Sakura quickly snagged it.

"Cant have, my love, Sasuke's newly repaired house be messed up again," she said, putting the lamp carefully back in its place. She said, being a ninja really did help a person, even in small situations.

Hinata clumsily stopped and started to think, not really realizing that she was very close to Naruto. "Hmmmmmmm," Hinata said, starting to zigzag in tiny steps to face them both, "I dare…Sh-Shikamawwu," his name was too long to say without slurring a bit. "'nd Ino," she said pointing at Ino "to..umm...uhhhhhhhhh…umm.." she said putting her finger up to her chin, trying as hard and a drunk could to think of something good.

Everyone waited, wondering why she chose them both for the dare.

Ino looked at Shikamaru with a look of worry in her eyes, then set her focus back on Hinata. She was pretty drunk, so she didn't have full knowledge of what she was really doing, so she couldn't help but be a little worried. She looked back at Shikamaru who had his this-is-going-to-be-so-troublesome look on his face. He, too, was looking at Hinata, but what Ino didn't know was that Shikamaru was pretty worried. He had seen what kind of things his dad did and said when he got drunk, and it never turned out good.

Hinata was stumbling around trying to hold her balance. She removed her jacket, relieving some of the excess weight to try and make it easier to walk. Everyone's eyes grew a little to see the conservative Hyuuga revealing some skin.

Neji was shocked and disgruntled at his cousin's behavior, he glanced around at all the guys who were staring in awe. Neji clenched a fist wanting to punch all the guys in the face. Naruto and Kiba had their eyes glued to Hinata with a slight blush running over their face. Lee was prancing around in the background celebrating. Shikamaru was looking at Hinata, not really staring, just observing. Shino's glasses were pointed at her…but who knows what he was really looking at.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru and elbowed him kinda hard. "What was that for?" Shikamaru said as he glared at Ino and rubbed his shoulder.

"Just…." She looked away "just never mind..."

"I dawre you two to ummm...er….mmmmm…"

Everyone waited, and inched closer a bit to make sure they heard Hinata's decision.

Someone in the room then got a bright idea. A big, potato shaped light-bulb popped on above Chouji's head. Ok, either it meant he was hungry for potato chips, or he had a great idea. We're going to go with the second one.

A great idea popped into Chouji's head. He knew Shikamaru and Ino liked each other, he spent enough time with them know their feelings. The thing was that neither of them would admit it to the other, or they were just too dense and blind to realize it. Again, we're going to go with the second one.

"I dawre you guys to..."

"Play 7 minutes in heaven!!!" a sharp, high-pitch voice echoed throughout the room. He took the plunge…

Everyone looked throughout the room to see who it was, but another voice distracted their attention.

"That's it!!" Hinata said with a great smile and she wobbled to the left a little. Mission accomplished for Chouji.

She faced both Ino and Shikamaru, who were only about a foot away from each other. "I dawre you two t-to play 7 minutes in Heaven!!" Hinata shouted out with glee as she threw out her left arm to point at them. "Now get moving!" With that, Hinata then fell to the side (left) due to her clumsiness and fell right into the lap of none other than her long time crush, Naruto.

Naruto nearly jumped when Hinata landed right into his lap. He stared down at her with a blush creeping across his cheeks, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other with a look mixed with pure shock and disbelief.

And good ol' Chouji was munching on his potato chips and mentally patting himself on the back

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a cute little smile on her face; she reached her hand up and ran her fingers softly through his hair. Naruto looked down at Hinata with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Hinata blushed a bright red and giggled softly and Naruto began to blush more intensely. Hinata placed her hand under Naruto's chin and softly closed his mouth. Naruto craned his neck up a little shocked at her being so straight forward at that same time a chill ran through his whole body from her touch. Hinata brought her hand back down to her side and gazed into Naruto's eyes. "S….Sorry…..Naruto," she squeaked out. Naruto sank into Hinata's deep pearl eyes and blushed even more. Naruto tried to laugh it off, he closed his eyes and reared his head back slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I…it's alright Hinata." He was grinning like an idiot and was blushing brighter than Hinata ever had, Hinata nodded slightly and smiled.

"Aww, so cute!" Ten Ten said, taking another swig of the sake.

"Way to go Hinata," Kiba said, smirking. He, of course, knew of Hinata's feelings towards Naruto. He had a small crush on her himself for a little while. But now he looked at Hinata as more of a sister, and was glad to see that she's finally opening up more. 'That idiot better not do anything stupid. If he hurts Hinata, I'll break his neck"

Naruto looked briskly up at Kiba when he made that comment, and Kiba returned his glance with a thumb's up and his signature, slightly perv-y smirk like he was congratulating him.

"Huh? What's that for?" Naruto then looked over at his long time crush, Sakura, who was giving him a warm smile. It hit him then; he looked down at Hinata, then at Sakura, then Hinata again, then Sakura. 'Oh crap! What does Sakura think about this!? She doesn't seem mad…but…' He looked down at Hinata intently, 'What's with this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach…it's that same tightening feeling I get when I'm around Sakura…but what if…Hinata? No way! We're just friends!' he thought to himself. Naruto looked back down at Hinata on his lap, blinked a few times and couldn't help but blush again. 'Why is she still on my lap' he thought as he looked at her. Hinata just smiled back at him still staring into his blue eyes with a blush.

Neji was about to get up and do something about the current situation, but something caught his eye. Neji saw how Hinata was staring at Naruto, she, even though she was drunk, looked truly happy. Like that was how she always wanted it to be, and that was how she always wanted to feel; comfortable and secure with herself. He was a little uncomfortable with how close they were, but instead of acting like a guard, he acted more of cousin, so he let her enjoy herself...but then again he was still protective over her. He cleared his throat, causing both of them to break there connection and look his way. He stared at them with his arm crossed and raised an eyebrow.

They both got the message and Hinata clumsily got up from Naruto's lap. But she lost her balance and fell back square on her ass next to Naruto. They gave each other a cheesy smile then turned away and sighed happily, both of them blushing a bit.

Meanwhile Ino was hugging her knees tightly thinking about what was supposed to be happening in the near future. Now that Hinata had gotten off Naruto they would have to get on with their dare. 'Maybe…maybe they forgot about it…I mean we aren't really the brightest group' she thought to herself and smirked a little more sure of herself. Shikamaru shifted his eyes to look at Ino, even though he told himself that it was gonna be a drag, he couldn't help but feel a little anticipation.

Hinata focused her attention on Shikamaru and Ino "Well…are…she hiccupped are you gonna get in the closet or…or not…?"

"'Or not' isn't and option" stated Kiba. "Get in there you two lovebirds!" Kiba grinned and folded his arms pleased with himself.

Shikamaru stood up "Ah, this is going to be sooo troublesome…" he said with a sigh. Ino now felt a little unsure and hugged her knees even tighter. Not to mention the self-esteem she had built up to do this was completely destroyed by Shikamaru's 'troublesome' comment. Shikamaru walked over to the closet and opened the door, he shoved a couple of boxes around to make room for both of them…what a gentleman…then he stood in the doorway and looked back at Ino. "You comin?" he asked blatantly.

Ino looked over at him and nodded slowly "Oh….yeah."

Shikamaru took his seat in the dark closet and sighed, a part of him wanted to get this over as soon as possible…the other was somewhat excited to get started...but he was still unsure, knowing that Ino had a crush on Sasuke, and she might refuse to even go through with this with a guy like him. Whatever, he didn't care what happened. It was all too troublesome.

Ino stood up, her hands were shaking and she felt her stomach start to churn. Her ears were ringing and a thousand thoughts were racing through her head. Though she had a calmed look on her face, her inner self was going berserk.

She got to the doorway, smiled and laughed nervously towards Shikamaru. She took her seat on the box opposite Shikamaru's and her weight caused the box to sink down a little. This made her even more uneasy than she already was. She placed her hands on her knees and Shikamaru casually reached over and began to pull the door shut.

The others where hollering and whistling, the last thing Ino saw was Lee standing in the crack of the door giving them a thumbs up and tearing a little. The door was shut completely leaving the two adolescent Shinobi in the pitch black forest of coats and shoes…

To be continued…


	6. Not So Troublesome After All

Ino's eyes were focused on her knees. Shikamaru was resting his chin in his hand and looking at the door waiting for it to open. Ino decided that nothing is more awkward than silence between two people that are supposed to be making-out; somehow she managed to pick a topic. Ino laughed nervously, "Wow this is really dumb, isn't it?

"Yeah. Who would come up with such a stupid game anyway? So troublesome…"

"You're kind of right…but it could be fun if you had the right person," Ino said with a smile, thinking of how it would be like with Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy, so she explained in a little more detail.

"I mean, someone you might think is cute, cool, and nice, someone who won't pressure you, or reject you, or someone you would feel totally comfortable with to kiss…"

"Like a crush" Shikamaru said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, like a crush. That would probably be the easiest thing, I think"

Shikamaru broke away from her gaze and stared back at the door. "So your perfect match in this closet would be Sasuke?" he said, eyes still staring at the hunk of wood that confined him in that damned room.

Ino stared at him for a second, the way he was staring at the door so intently without a care in the world, he kinda looked….cute. Well…at least what she could see of him since it was pretty dark. She shook her head, trying desperately to get that thought to go away. 'I can't think that way about Shikamaru! I like Sasuke…not Shikamaru. I mean, he's Shikamaru, the lazy ass who would rather stare at clouds all day than fight as a Shinobi. But…still...'

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, returning his gaze her way.

"What? Oh, sorry," she said, laughing nervously.

He smirked. "And I thought I was the one who was suppose to do all the day-dreaming"

"I wasn't daydreaming," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You didn't answer my question"

"What was your question again?"

"Your perfect match to play 7 minutes in Heaven with would be Sasuke…right?" He said again, sighing in mild annoyance.

Ino, for some reason, couldn't seem to keep her eye contact with Shikamaru, so she tore away from his gaze and looked at her knees.

"Yea, Sasuke would be...my perfect match."

A couple seconds of silence passed.

"Why do you like him so much?"

She looked up. "Why?" He nodded. "Well, he's the smartest kid in class, he's brave, a great fighter, has awesome body, he's mysterious, and above all, -she sighed happily- he's really hott.

"Yea, but how do you know he's your perfect match? 'And what am I, chopped ramen?'

Ino scowled. "I just told you, I thought you were smart, Shikamaru…"

"Have you ever thought about his bad qualities?" Shikamaru asked, wondering how in the hell Ino could be so dense at times.

"What bad qualities?? Sasuke's perfect!"

Shikamaru snorted at her comment. "Yea except for the fact he's arrogant, cold, self-centered, he hardly ever talks to you, he doesn't like it when you hang on him, he avoids you entirely, and on top of all that…he's a bastard.

Ino crossed her arms. "Sasuke's just playing hard to get! Besides, you can't blame him for being a little cold; he did have a rough past, ya know.

"That doesn't mean anything, Ino. He's not playing hard to get, he simply doesn't want you around him. He doesn't like you, Ino. If he did, he wouldn't treat you the way he does.

Ino looked at her knees again, letting all of what he's saying process, and now some of it was starting to make sense, but she still refused to believe it all. She still thought that Sasuke liked her, but in the back of her mind, she knew he didn't. She tried to fathom why he didnt seem to return any of her feelings. This made her start to sniffle.

Shikamaru stopped, realizing what he probably just did. "Ah, don't tell me you're crying. I didnt mean it like that, Ino." 'Ah, this is such a drag. Why do I always get stuck in situations like this?'

"I'm not crying. I don't cry over stupid things like that" She said, a hint of anger, and semi-sadness in her voice.

"Good, I don't need people thinking I made you cry. That'd be too troublesome..."

"Everything is too troublesome to you, Shikamaru," she said blankly, fidgeting with one of the coats.

He stared back at the door, ignoring her comment.

Another odd silence filled the air…

Shikamaru stared at the door blankly, deep in thought. 'How could she still like him after all I just told her? He's not her friend, he doesn't like her, and he doesn't care about her feelings or anything like that. He's the total opposite than how…I feel.' Shikamaru shook his head. 'She'd never like me like that...' But Shikamaru remembered something that Ino had said earlier.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru suddenly said, finally breaking the silence.

She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"You said earlier that the easiest person to play this troublesome game with was your crush, right?"

"Yea, what about it?" Ino asked, confused.

"Well, why would you think your crush would be the easiest person?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, think about it. If you were in here with your crush…Sasuke, would you be all calm and collected?

"…No, not really," Ino said, thinking of how she would act. "What are you getting at, Shikamaru?"

"If you were with your crush, I doubt it would be perfect at all, much less easy. You'd be panicky, self-conscious of your actions, and be really nervous. Being stuck in a closet with someone you liked would end up being a bad situation for most people."

"Hmph, then who would be the easiest?" She asked impatiently, waiting for the "genius" to give another excellent answer. But she had to admit, he was pretty dead on. She looked at him intently, waiting for him to respond.

He thought for a second. "A good friend would probably be the perfect match."

"Why? Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"In a way, yes. But look at it this way: If you're stuck in a closet with your crush, you're self-conscious about everything. When you're with a good, trust-worthy friend, you're calmer, you know how they are, you know they're not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to, you can trust them, and if you do kiss, you know that things won't drastically change between you if it doesn't work out. With a crush, you don't know what things will lead to, especially if you barely know them; you don't know if you can trust them or not. Having feelings for someone can overshadow your better judgment on them."

Ino looked at Shikamaru, dumbfounded. "That…makes a lot of sense. It would be easier"

Shikamaru nodded.

"So...would I be your perfect match for this game? She said, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

He stared at her with wide eyes, surprised that she would actually ask that question. He was about to answer her, but then looked down. He couldn't really answer that question. She was both a good friend….but he still had a feeling that he liked her so much more. He couldn't tell though...he was confused about his feelings. And he never really took the time to question them...it was too troublesome in his mind.

"What? So I wouldn't be a good match?"

His head shot up. "What? I didn't say that!" he defended.

"But you didn't say anything so that may as well mean that you wouldn't want me to be your partner," she said, hotly while crossing her arms.

"No, that's not why I wasn't saying anything…" he tried to reason.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked, anger increasing by the second.

"Because…I…because….just forget it….so troublesome..."

"Oh, now I'm troublesome?? I see how it is. You go through this big stupid speech about how good friends would be a perfect match for this game and then when I ask you a simple question, you don't even give me an answer, but---"Suddenly something pressed up against Ino's lips and she immediately stopped her rant.

She stared, eyes widening in shock, to see Shikamaru, kissing her. She closed her eyes, but he soon broke away from the kiss.

Ino looked up at him, bewildered. "W-why did you d-do that?" Great, she was adopting Hinata's stuttering habit.

"Because I wanted you to shut up," he said with a slight smirk and blush, but it was too dark in the closet for Ino to see it. He really just did it without thinking. I guess he finally decided to answer some of the questions running through his head about those annoying feelings, eh?

Ino smirked, she shifted her eyes to look into Shikamaru's. She crept a little closer, sliding the box she was sitting on closer to Shikamaru's. 'How come I never thought about my feelings towards Shikamaru? I felt something small for him after being on a team with him for so long, but I guess I was too into Sasuke to notice him like that,' she thought to herself. 'All this time I've never even noticed his awesome qualities…he's kind respectful, smart, and…pretty cute, too. Sure, he's a coward, but he's always there to help when he's needed. And I gotta give the lazy-ass props for being brave enough to kiss me. Hmm...I wonder.' She leaned in slowly and gently pressed her lips to his once again then broke it quickly. She pulled back and blushed a little. Shikamaru looked dumb-struck but smiled somewhat.

"So…what was that for?" He asked casually with a smirk on his face. He should explore his feelings about Ino more often.

"Just because…" Ino stated and smiled innocently. The two were obviously getting a little more comfortable with each other. Now that the ice had been broken they could finally get on with what they were supposed to do with the dare.

They gazed into each other's eyes, neither of them breaking away. Ino started to lean a bit closer to Shikamaru, and he slowly did the same. When they were about an inch away from each other, Ino stopped and pulled her head slightly back in hesitation, the butterflies in her stomach starting to act up. Shikamaru saw the nervousness on her face and gently closed his eyes and closed the space between them, finally coming into contact with Ino's lips for the third time.

Ino was a little taken back, but she soon closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Shikamaru gently touched his hand to the side of Ino's face, slightly pulling her in, starting to kiss her a little more passionately. He moved his hand from her cheek to run his fingers through her thick blonde hair. He then heard a faint noise from the other side of the closet.

A small chatter could be heard through the door as Naruto and Sakura giggled to themselves. He casually clenched his fist and pounded it hard against the wooden door, sending the two nosey, troublesome Shinobi flying back in fright, never letting this incident break the perfect kiss he and Ino were sharing. Sadly, this intimate moment didn't last long. As soon as they were getting to the 'best part' they heard the doorknob turn and broke apart, the two of them blushing insanely.

Hinata swung open the door and pointed to them and stumbled clumsily. "Hey!!!! You're blushing too!" she started to sway and fell to the side (again), Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the ground…just out of habit. No, he didn't fly back that far from the closet.

Shikamaru and Ino's faces were about an inch apart, everyone had a perfect idea of what they were doing in there.

"youuuu were…kiss..-hiccups- KISSING!" Hinata called out from Naruto's arms.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, he took his seat, leaning his back against the wall. Ino walked out with her hands folded in front of her. She wasn't the type to be so revealing of her actions (ok, she kinda was, but she wasn't about to reveal this to anyone), so she walked over as if nothing happened and sat next to Shikamaru.

"OooooOOOOOooooh!" "AaaaaaaAAAAAAAhhhhhH," some of the others called out as the two took their seats. Yes, some were childish.

Shikamaru and Ino, unfazed by their calls took their seats and shifted their eyes and smiled at each other. It was as if the moment just never ended for those two. Shikamaru rolled his head on the wall to look at Ino. "Hey, Ino"

She looked over at him still slightly blushing. "Yea?" she muttered.

Shikamaru gathered up his self-esteem and turned somewhat red when he asked, "If it's not too troublesome...how'd ya like to go watch the clouds with me sometime…you know…just us?"

Ino smiled and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as she nodded. "I'd like that."

Shikamaru smiled at her and gave a faint sigh of relief "cool." He turned back towards the group who was now returning to their seats.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Ok, here's the deal, we have had this chapter written up for quite sometime, but sadly, my computer got a virus and was taken into the shop to get fixed. Unfortunately during that process, everything on my computer was completely erased! So…sorry for the enormous gap between chapters. Again, we're sorry to announce that it will be a little while before we can get the next chapter out. Ideas are ALWAYS welcome, reviews too!! Writer's block sets in at the worst times --' but yeah, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was one of our favorites to write and read.


End file.
